


Zer0 Quotes

by Barkerbarks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Zer0 quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: Zer0 Quotes, just for fun, all in haiku.





	Zer0 Quotes

Zer0 quotes:  
-: this means next quote  
=: this means next haiku, but part of the same quote  
Anything in []: emojis that Zer0 puts on his visor  
-Zer0’s motto  
The question is Death,  
And the answer is always:  
Definitely yes.  
-Zer0 trying to make a crossword puzzle.  
Hobby is to fun,  
As dismemberment is to…  
What? It’s to ‘more fun’.  
-When Zer0’s enemies ask for mercy.  
All of you are dead  
There is no hope, no mercy  
Except mercy kills [;)]  
=  
After all, Who’d like  
The torture I can inflict...  
Death is preferred here.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, Good Day!


End file.
